Commercial flatbed trailers are frequently used in freight shipping and delivery. The flatbed trailer enables easier loading and unloading onto the flatbed from a high-low lifter vehicle or a fork truck. However, it is desirable that, on the flatbed of the trailer, there are means for restricting the movement of the loaded goods or machine such that they do not move when the vehicle is in motion. It is therefore desirable to provide a strong steel dunnage holder for use on a commercial flatbed trailer to hold securely goods or machines that are loaded onto the flatbed trailer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dunnage holder capable of anchoring a 4-inch square wooden brace into position across a flatbed trailer when loading and unloading.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dunnage holder capable of anchoring 4-inch square wooden brace into position to prevent sliding or movement of the wooden brace during vehicle movement.